


【知乎体】你经历过什么算是水到渠成结局却让你满头问号的事？

by AllfortheKing



Series: 七国散伙人 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Summary: —为了吃小甜饼而作的现pa，OOC是必然的—粮太少只好割腿肉—灵感来源于与 @-秋舟子- 的聊天记录
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Series: 七国散伙人 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399033
Kudos: 4





	【知乎体】你经历过什么算是水到渠成结局却让你满头问号的事？

**Author's Note:**

> —为了吃小甜饼而作的现pa，OOC是必然的  
> —粮太少只好割腿肉  
> —灵感来源于与 @-秋舟子- 的聊天记录

你经历过什么算是水到渠成结局却让你满头问号的事？

宝冠斑比

不请自来！这里我必须拥有姓名！  
其实这算不上是本人经历，因为这事除了结局之外都跟我没太大关系。  
人物关系是这样的：我、A、T三个人从小一起长大，其中A是我表哥，大我两岁，T是另外一个家族的长子，大A一岁，事情发生在A和T之间。  
A的家室可以用一句话概括：长辈生日的时候全维斯特洛都放假。A本人也可以用一句话概况：收下的情书比撩过的妹子还多，撩过的妹子比伊耿四世的情妇还多。只不过家里管得严（尽管很严但他还是成了海王满心里都是浪），A撩妹也仅限于靠脸、抛媚眼和口花花。我本来以为他这个性子迟早要闯祸，现在看来除非T突然受七神感召决定出家，不然是不会出事的了。  
T家里比较一言难尽，大概就是他爸懦弱管不了他，于是把他送来A家交给A的长辈教养。T本人也有不比A差的颜，但是常年板着脸面无表情，跟冷漠.jpg的区别就是有手有脚会吃饭，一般人都有点怵他。不过A跟我不算一般人，尤其是A，长这么大除了家里大人我就没见他怕过谁。  
本来我们仨只是一个学校上学一个队伍下本一个教头手下学剑的纯洁好兄弟。后来他俩就一起散发出了恋爱的酸臭味。（此处有依旧单身的答主悲愤敲键盘的声音）  
到现在我也不知道想不出搞不懂他俩怎么就看对眼了，怎么就跨越兄弟情向着负距离接触关系发展了。反正可以肯定的是，我发现的时候他们已经搞上好一段时间了。  
当时我跟T正在视频，A从T背后端着切好的苹果过来。我以为他要坐下一起聊还打了个招呼，结果，结果！  
他叉起一块苹果！像尝咸淡一样地舔了舔！然后递给T！而T！把他做了什么全看在眼里！一脸嫌弃！张嘴吃！掉！了！！  
当时就感觉自己看到了不干净的东西要被圣母诅咒瞎掉。  
我傻，真的。我单知道你们是高年级生可以不住校，我没想到你们不住校是为了同居。我还以为等我到了高年级就能离开辣鸡宿舍搬去一起住??????_??????  
后来我进了学生会，遇到件事不知怎么处理，A就说：“让小泰（这真的是T的昵称，但是除了A和个别特别亲的长辈我就没见别人叫过，我自己都没叫过）帮你啊，他可能干了。”T在旁边写小论文，听到这话就回头露出一个意味深长高深莫测的微笑。  
“嗯。能——干。”  
我汗毛当时就“刷”地全起立了。  
那声音磁性得我恨不能自戳耳膜！！！何止是辣耳朵简直是辣脑子！！！！T居然能发出这样的声音来！A撩妹的时候都没有过！你人设崩了你知道吗！！  
让我平复一下心情。这个话这个声音给我的印象过于深刻，我万万想不到T也能这么……这么……深情？骚？黄？又深情又骚又黄？我想不出词了你们自己意会一下。

我回来了。接上。  
T完全是俏媚眼抛给瞎子看。车都开脸上了A也压根没听懂，还附和了几句。毕竟这货夷地语四级都没过，课上尽肝废狗了，期末能及格都靠T给他补课。  
其实他们俩这事就是让我刚知道的时候幻灭了会儿，毕竟……你看这个狗粮它又猛又齁，一开始没招架得住，后来清楚了习惯了就变成“好了知道你们蜜里调油夜夜笙歌了下一个”。连他俩的公寓我都很少去，按着A那个料性，用jio指头都想得出那间可怜的公寓都承受了什么污七八糟的玩法，在那呆半小时恐怕得在圣水里泡半天。  
直到有一天我看到A托着下巴若有所思的样子，就问他怎么了，他回答：“小泰不肯睡未成年人。”  
我反应了一下才想到他说的“未成年”是他自己。大家还记得那个一岁年龄差吗？情况就是T成年了而A还没有。  
我不以为意：“你们都是未成年的时候不就睡得挺欢腾，现在有什么区别？”  
A：“可我们还没睡过啊！”  
我真实惊呆：“你们都同居快一年了连猫都有了还？没？睡？过？？？”  
我低估了T的道德底线。他俩还真没睡过。虽然A划船从来不用桨，但是T坚持只有成年人才能做这种事，所以近一年来他们都是纯洁的同居关系。  
说到这我就想哭！一年啊！我错过了多少在他们家打游戏的机会！那可是一面墙那么大的屏幕和7G的网！虽然不差钱但是我爸根本不许我在自己家里装！  
我嘴上说：“那未成年睡他不就行了。”但其实我们都知道T打定的主意九头狮子都拉不回来，所以我抓紧A18岁生日之前的那段时间去玩了个爽。  
A的成年礼当天倒没什么好说的，大家族就是麻烦，太重仪式，等结束都到后半夜了，我非常自觉地说一声就走了都没要他送……  
水到渠成的部分到这里就结束了。现在仔细想想，这俩人其实早有苗头了，只不过当时年轻纯洁naive的我以为那是“好兄弟要互相照顾”的表现……就连这话都是A在给犯胃病的T喂粥喝的时候说的……怪不得我自告奋勇要给T喂粥的时候他俩都一脸便秘的样子……  
然后到了第二天。  
A和T走路的姿势都很奇怪。划重点：都！很奇怪。“你懂的”的那种奇怪。  
虽然A看着瘦，但其实他在练武场里能跟T打平手还占点上风的，我一直以为他会是top。  
然后我有了个猜想。然后我拿这个猜想去向他们求证。  
跟我有关的结局来了。  
他们居然双打了我一顿！！！  
为什么啊！！！！  
塞完狗粮还暴打我！！！你们还是人吗！！！！！

精选评论

多加钱我带你去rua狮子：谁让你问“你们是不是找个猛1玩双飞了”的！  
听我怒吼：谁让你问“你们是不是找个猛1玩双飞了”的。  
听我哥怒吼：？？？？？？？？？？？？


End file.
